


Bootlicker

by thedarkmoon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, more boot licking but thats not a tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: (exactly what it says on the tin)





	Bootlicker

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we finally reached orgasm! Todays kink is bootlicking, brought to you by leather/latex prompt day. This could be quasi canon, not set in the college 'verse. Enjoy.

“Fullmetal, my boots need cleaning.”

Ed felt the hairs on his neck rise at Roy’s tone of voice, instantly freezing in the doorway, back still turned and hand on the lock. The door wasn’t even fully  _ closed _ and Ed already felt like he was on defense and  _ losing _ . After several long seconds he finally forced his hand to click the lock shut, turning doe eyes around to look at Roy, who was sitting in his favorite armchair by the fireplace, the flames of the logs glinting off the shiny black of his military issue boots. Ed felt his mouth water at the sight.

“Sir?” Ed asked quietly, not moving from his place beside the door because usually Roy had more to say, direction and theatrics that he wanted Ed to perform. All he got in return was a single raised brow and a glance downward at the floor between his legs. Ed swallowed.

He hated not having direction, for all he usually bitched.about them. Because without direction, he felt lost, a little like a child, unsure of what was expected and terrified of doing the wrong thing. Ed tried to plead with his eyes, but it only got him a frown starting at the corners of Roy’s mouth.

He decided the best course of action would be to start first by removing his gloves and jacket, because while it wasn’t strictly necessary, it would be more comfortable. Once rid of those, he looked back at Roy, biting his lip, before dropping to his knees. It was one of Roy’s favorite ways to make Ed come to him, crawling like a dog, fully aware of the connotations that brought. He crawled his way forward, on his hands and knees, feeling ridiculous at the way it made the material of his pants catch on the automail of his leg, the clanking of it against the floor. But looking up at the approval on Roy’s face made it worth it, made him flush, made his dick twitch in his pants.

Once he was settled between the sprawl of Roy’s thighs, Ed glanced up and before the eyebrow had raised fully he’d bent back down, staring at the shiny leather, swallowing. He pressed forward, mouthing at the leather and wrinkling his nose at the taste. They definitely weren’t dirty, no grit or film of dust, and as Ed laved at the insole, he heard Roy make a noise above him and that was interesting. He risked a glance upward and Roy wasn’t even looking at him, head back on the chair, and if Ed wasn’t mistaken, there was a flush creeping up his neck. He pressed back again, getting bolder, feeling his dick harden in his pants.

Ed licked the boot he was working on as meticulously as he could, trying to get every inch. He pressed open mouthed kisses where the leather covered Roy’s ankle, and it earned him another moan. He whimpered, pressing a hand down to palm at his own dick as he moved onto the other boot.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” Roy’s voice surprised Ed, his hand flying and smacking against the floor as a heavy boot pushed his cheek into the floor. He looked up and saw that Roy was smirking at him, a glint in his eye that held dark promises.”Go on. I didn’t say you were finished.”

Once the boot left his facem Ed returned to his work, shame burning bright across his cheeks and down his neck. He tried to do it better, take more of the leather in his mouth, work harder. He wanted to apologize, beg for forgiveness, but he knew that would fall on deaf ears. It made him harder, knowing now that he couldn’t touch himself and that Roy would be watching.

When the second boot was as shiny with spit as the first, Roy pulled Ed’s head up, dragging his face in close to press against the bulge in his black slacks. Ed moaned, trying to press forward, so lost to the feeling of mouthing and licking that he tried to do the same to the pants, but the hand in his hair moved his head backwards before he could soak them too much. He whined, reedy and thin and finally opened his eyes to look at Roy, who gave him a smile.

“Someones eager, are we?” Roy asked, other hand stroking Ed cheek before slapping him once, perfunctory and sharp. It made Ed’s eyes water and he whimpered, head tilting and pulling against the grip as he tried to follow the touch. “That's for touching yourself. Don’t let it happen again or I won't let you come tonight. If you’re good, however, I will.”

The hand that had slapped him moved to the waistband of Roy’s slacks, undoing the clasps and pulling his dick free, hot and heavy, rosy at the tip. Ed whined, trying to pull against the grip in his hair because he wanted it in his mouth now. He could smell him, and it made his mouth water. Roy finally took pity on him and brought him down, forcing Ed down to the base before he’d really had time to adjust, letting him choke and squirm as he got used to the length.

Ed really was trying his best, but Roy didn’t give him a chance, starting a brutal pace, moving Ed on his cock like he was nothing more than a toy. Ed took it, trying to breathe, moaning around the cock in his throat as much as he could, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He tried to give as much suction as he could, hollowing his cheeks as Roy pulled him off, going soft when he pushed back in. Being used like this made his dick ache, pleading to be touched from where it pressed against his zipper. But Ed kept his hands well out of temptations reach, clamping them behind his back, letting Roy control his balance.

“You’re so pretty like this, “ Roy gasped, hips starting to stutter as he got closer, spending more and more time pressed to the back of Ed’s throat. “So pretty for me, just taking it. Makes me want to ruin you, you know?”

Roy swore, and pulled Ed off completely, and while his first instinct was to complain, Ed had just enough presence of mind to close his eyes before Roy was coming, painting his face with ropes of sticky fluid. Ed whimpered, shifitng, feeling it stick in his eye lashes, not daring to move as he listened to Roy’s breathing return to normal, his dick a constant, never ending torture, throbbing in time with his heart rate.

“Look at you,” Roy finally said, and Ed could hear him shifting, and suddenly there was a leg pressing between his, calf pressing insistently against the front of his pants. Ed gasped, head falling forward as he clenched his eyes shut harder as white hot pleasure fizzled along his nerves. Ed didn’t dare move, didn’t dare press forward against the pressure even though it was  _ right there _ because he hadn’t been told he could. So he waited.

Roy’s fingers brushed gently against his face, scooping up his release and pressing the fingers to Ed’s mouth. He obediently opened, feeling the fingers press back gently, curling just too far against the back of his tongue. He whined through his nose, feeling like he was going to shake apart from the tension of holding himself still.

“You’re so good Ed, so pretty. This,” Roy punctuated his words with a press on his calf on Ed’s straining erection,”is how I want you to get yourself off. Go on.”

Ed whimpered then, feeling himself flush. He knew what Roy intended, for him to rut against him like a dog, for him to come in his pants. It was going to be humiliating, and he knew that was the point.

He pressed forward experimentally, groaning around the fingers still pressed into his mouth, the pleasure signing through his body as he let go of his inhibitions and let his hips jerk the best they could, rubbing himself against Roy’s leg as the man watched. He began sucking on the fingers in his mouth, moaning, mindless in his drive to find his release. He felt Roy’s gaze on him, and it was almost enough, he was so close he could almost-

“This is what I love about you, Fullmetal. You just let yourself go, let yourself do whatever it is that I ask of you, and you enjoy it. Come for me, Ed.” And he was flying, white hot pleasure making his vision go white. Ed’s whole body locked, the wet of his release bleeding through his pants, coating his underwear for the time being.

(And afterwards, after Roy had cleaned him up and tucked him in his bed with him, he wouldn’t’ve admitted to any of it. But secretly, Ed knew Roy was right. And that's what made him love Roy. Because with Roy, all he had to do was follow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly grammarly is the worst chrome extension by far, and everytime I copy/paste my spellchecked document I have a heart attack about all of the red lines. Anyways, thanks for dropping by and reading my filth.  
Find me on [tumblr](https://starlovespatrick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
